The Edge of Heaven is Sharp
by Moon Destiny
Summary: They're all different, yet they're all the same as well. Gen fic.


**Fandom:** The Breakfast Club  
**Title:** The Edge of Heaven is Sharp  
**Pairing/Character:** Allison, Andy, Bender, Claire, Brian  
**Rating: **PG-13, for a swear word or two  
**Disclaimer:** TBC © John Hughes and A&M Films. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Summary:** They're all different, yet they're all the same as well.  
**Word Count:** 1,163

* * *

I. Ain't No Reason, Ain't No Rhyme

Allison Reynolds is a compulsive liar. She accepts that about herself, even if others seem hard-pressed about it.

The truth-the absolute honest truth- is that she's afraid that if she doesn't lie constantly (and about the weirdest things on the planet), she'll blend back into the mundane that is life.

She'll become like the rest of them. The rest of the white sheep, doing what they're told without question, having the same routine day after day...

If Allison fears one thing, it's becoming dull.

So, she lies. There's a certain fantastic fascination she has with lying.

When she lies, she can be anybody; she can be free of the labels most of them pin upon themselves and others. She can be special, and she can pretend to be something new everyday, to have certain new aspects of herself renewed.

It's exhilarating to think about. To always have a new lie to utter, to never be the same Allison anytime of the day, to have new experiences and ideas formed in her mind without having to actually form them physically.

She knows she's too far gone with the beauty that is lying. But she doesn't have the urgency to repent or feel guilty because she'll always know the real her and the lies are merely there to differentiate her from everyone else.

II. All There Is, and All There Ever Will Be

He knows that he can easily be persuaded to do things for others. He has come to accept it as a fact of life- his fact of life. He has come to accept it, but that doesn't mean he likes it very much.

The problem, the damn problem, is that he doesn't know anything else. No- that's not quite true. He knows how it could be to only be his own person, and not have to compromise his own self to make others happy. He knows how it could all be.

The thing is that he can't change. He might know and be aware of how to think for his own self, but the actual carrying out of his self-awareness is the crux of all his reasoning and the main point of his self-loathing.

Just because you know something doesn't change you as a person. It's how you use that knowledge- what you do with it that matters in the grand scheme of things. He might see the self-aware light at the end of the tunnel; it's the part of getting through that light that trips him up.

He hopes everyday that conformity is just a phase- mostly like puberty. You suddenly develop it and try to come out on the other side relatively unscathed.

That's all he has for now.

III. Life Ain't a Game of Tug-an-War, but of Reason and Sanity

Bender is your stereotypical "criminal," although he really doesn't like the label because he thinks labels in general are pretty stupid things. But, as with all stupid things like school and parents, he has to live with them.

So, he does. Not quietly though; it's in his nature to be as troublesome as he can be. But he never does anything without a reason; it's a rule: never be random.

It's a weird one and, okay, sometimes he doesn't quite follow it exactly, but he figures as long as he has any reason for acting out, and doing all the troublesome stuff, his conscience lets it slide.

Because as long as you've got a reason for everything, the world will make sense. Somewhat. He knows, as with all rules, there are exceptions. He is surprisingly okay with that.

He thinks of himself as a criminal on a mission- to be as happy as he can make himself. The whole world is crap, and all he can do is make his small part as fun for him as possible.

That is all.

IV. Let the Sky Explode, and Let All Reason and Sanity Go

Claire Standish feels less troubled than her other four friends. She has a good home, good friends...good everything, it seems, compared to others around her.

It all isn't great, truthfully, but it all isn't bad either- somewhere in between. She does feel grateful for this, and yet...there are so many things wrong with the world, it surprises her and she wonders how she can think some of it is good.

But, Claire isn't by any means deep or philosophical, maybe when the situation calls for it, but by herself, she accepts this truth, and moves on without devoting too much brainpower to it. It's how it is, and she can't do anything to change it. So, she might as well accept it.

Except, her simple outlook on accepting things just as is labels her as a "snob." Maybe she is. Mostly likely. It's just that she knows trying to change something so deep-rooted, trying to change the world to a perfect utopia is quite impossible, and futile. So, she resolves herself to not even try.

That doesn't mean she's content with how the world revolves. But she's a teenager, and just because she's aware of all the problems and difficulties that is life, doesn't mean she has any willpower or courage to change anything.

Life, plain and simply, sucked. Big time.

V. Every Dog Has His Day

Brian Johnson is in the Math Club, Latin Club, and Physics Club.

He's good at those subjects, and if honest with himself, enjoys them. There's something so scintillating about knowledge those subjects bring to him. They make him...powerful.

He knows that he's a brain, a geek, because of those subjects. But, he doesn't care about what he's labeled because the only thing that matters to those children who call him a geek is popularity. And he knows that popularity really only matters in high school, but not the real world. Not the real world they'll have to be forced into in a short while.

And yet...he can't help but wonder how he'll be if maybe he was something other than a geek. It would be a fresh change, sure, but he thinks he'd be someone better liked.

He knows that knowledge is only powerful outside of the high school world, but he's not yet out of the high school world and he thinks that as long as he is in high school, he might as well try to make the best of it, except when you have labels put on you, that tends to be the biggest roadblock to your assured happiness in high school.

And then he feels powerless.

It is funny to him how power in high school isn't about wealth, but social standing. Sure, wealth contributes to a person's social standing, but it isn't the deciding factor.

He thinks if only popularity really was about money, he could be a geek and a billionaire and popular all at the same time.

Only in his fantasies.


End file.
